Ilseth Tenvar
Ilseth Tenvar (ILL-seth TEN-var)'' is an elder from Tol Athian. Visiting from the Tol, he shows an interest in Davian and informs him about the deteriorating condition of the Boundary. He also knows that Davian is an Augur, and encourages him to head north with a mysterious bronze vessel to find the sig'nari and save Andarra. Tenvar is also an agent of The Venerate, intent on causing Andarra's destruction. He masks his statements to deceive Davian's Augur abilities, actually sending the boy on a journey to free Aarkein Devaed. He is also tasked with finding and killing Prince Torin Andras, and orchestrates the murder of all the Gifted students in Caladel to that end. Appearance Ilseth is in his mid-forties and of a thin and wiry build. He wears glasses and has a warm, scholarly look. Part of his right forefinger is missing. History Early Career Tenvar was a member of Tol Athian before the Unseen War. It is unclear when exactly he defected to the Venerate, but he fled the Tol so that he could avoid capture and continue to serve them after the revolution. Upon his return, he rose through the ranks to become a prominent Athian Elder. Later Career Tenvar eventually learned that Prince Torin Andras was actually Gifted, and secretly attending a school somewhere in Andarra. Attempting to help the Venerate by killing the boy, he orchestrated massacres at several Gifted schools with the help of other double agents and an escherii, but was unable to successfully find and kill the Prince. Before moving on to the school near Caladel, his next target, he was approached by Aarkein Devead. He orders Tenvar to locate an Augur boy named Davian at the school, then send him north with a portal box Vessel to help free Devaed at later date. When Tenvar shows momentary doubt, Devaed slowly and painfully strips the Elder of part of his right forefinger, silencing his doubts and forcing him into grovelling submission. Activities A Call To Action Tenvar and some other Elders arrive at the school in Caladel in order to start their Trials slightly early. He seeks out Davian, who is in the town for an errand, and defends the boy from harassment in order to gain his trust. On the return journey to the school, he speaks to the Davian about the Unseen War and life underneath the Augurs, then informs him of the new date for the Trials. That night, Tenvar visits Davian in his room. When speaking to the young Augur, Tenvar uses a mental trick to prevent Davian from detecting his lies. Claiming to have been a Prefect for the ''sig'nari before the Unseen War, he tells the boy that he knows about his Augur abilities and wants to help him. He reveals that the Northern Boundary is failing, and tells Davian that he can help the sig'nari repair it by taking a bronze Vessel to the north. Davian is skeptical, and Reads the Elder for signs of deception, but he is unable to sense anything untoward due to Tenvar's mental tricks. When he is confident that Davian has left, he invites the escherii into the school and instructs it to kill all of the students, correctly believing Prince Torin to be among their ranks. Unbeknownst to him, Torin had already left the school as well to accompany Davian on his journey. Aftermath Believing himself and his companions to be the only survivors, Tenvar convenes with the other Elders after the massacre to determine if they were successful. Searching through Torin's belongings, they realize the Prince had fled the school before the attack, and is still alive somewhere in Andarra. As they consider their next move, they are interrupted by a panicked Asha, the school's only survivor. Tenvar contemplates killing her, but after noticing that she is magically marked with Aarkein Devaed's symbol, he realized his master must want her alive for some purpose and decides to spare her life. However, because she now knows that Davian and Torin are not dead, he incapacitates her and wipes her recent memory by turning her into a Shadow. No longer a threat, Tenvar and the other Elders escort the girl back to Tol Athian, where she serves as proof for the massacre that occurred there. In front of the Council, Tenvar deceives Asha by telling her she went insane after seeing the aftermath and begged Ilseth to make her a Shadow, threatening to kill herself if he did not comply. Asha is not fully convinced, but accepts his explanation, lacking any memories to prove him wrong. Convinced that she has been dealt with, he puts her to work with the other Shadows in Tol Athian. Exposure Tenvar returns to his duties and his covert work for the Venerate from within the Tol. Asha, having regained her memories of the attack with the help of Erran, barges into his room and accuses him of being complicit in the massacre. Originally in disbelief, Tenvar is increasingly agitated by her words and eventually slips, revealing his true plans and allegiance. He is confident that nobody will believe her account of this conversation, but is surprised to learn that Nashrel has been hiding in the room with a veil the entire time. Apprehended and stripped of his position, Tenvar is thrown into one of the Tol's cells while the Council decides what to do with him. Imprisonment When Caeden is later put inside a neighbouring cell, Tenvar recognizes him immediately due to the wolf's mark on his arm — the symbol of Aarkein Devaed. Asking in High Darecian about the success of his plan, he is confused to see that his master does not recognize him. Caeden has nothing substantial to say to him and eventually leaves the cells. Upon Davian's return to the palace, the Athian Council grants him permission to Read Tenvar and discover what plot he may be involved in. Tenvar's defences are strong, and he taunts the Augur for his inability to access his memories, but he is taken by surprise when Davian stabs him in the leg and successfully opens up his mental lockbox. The Augur gains Tenvar's memory of being visited by Aarkein Devaed and receiving his orders. The process of forcing open his memories has the unintended effect of completely breaking Tenvar's mind. Once the transfer is complete, the former Elder appears to be completely brain-dead, still breathing but no longer responding to any sort of stimulus. Believing it to be a fitting punishment for his betrayal, the Athian Elders continue housing him in the cells indefinitely — merely feeding him to ensure he stays alive. A New Purpose Over a year passes while Tenvar is in this state, demonstrating that he has no chance of returning to normal. When Caeden works to free Asha from the Tributary, he is challenged by the lack of a willing substitute for the girl. Eventually he realizes that Tenvar, no longer able to think for himself or feel pain, would be a perfect fit. He gathers the former Elder from Tol Athian's cells, and transports him to the island of Shadows. Placing a torc Vessel on the brain-dead man, he then places Tenvar into the Tributary to replace Asha, allowing her to power it with her Essence by using Tenvar's body as a conduit. Tenvar remains there until the Boundary eventually falls, and Caeden returns, with Davian and Asha, to reclaim the transferring Vessel for another purpose. They leave Tenvar in the care of the Shadows, as he'll be no worse off with them than he was at the Tol. Category:Characters Category:Gifted Category:Tol Athian Category:Sig'nari Category:Andarra Category:Elder